Destinadas
by Esteicy
Summary: "Dicen que las almas gemelas están unidas por un hilo rojo, el hilo puede tensarse y enredarse, pero jamás romperse". AU-Femslash Este fic participa del Reto "Cuéntame una leyenda" del foro "Mundo Frozen".


**Dis:** _Anna es de Disney, Selene es mi OC._

 **Saludos amigos de FF, aquí vengo con un Anna x OC, recurriendo nuevamente a mi querida OC, Selene. Para el reto en el que me encontraba debía hacer elección de una leyenda y decidí inclinarme por una de las leyendas románticas más hermosas que conozco...El hilo rojo del destino.**

 **Espero les agrade nwn**

* * *

Anna entró al café respirando agitadamente, se echó el bolso al hombro y se acercó a la mesa con una mirada de disculpa.

—Lamento la tardanza, Selene —dijo sentándose frente a ella.

—No hay cuidado, esta vez sólo tuve que esperarte quince minutos —habló la mujer de cabello castaño, mientras acomodaba las gafas que cubrían sus verdes ojos—. Me tomé la libertad de ordenar por ti, pedí un chocolate caliente y tu sándwich favorito —dijo sonriendo con amabilidad.

—Estoy mejorando, la próxima vez tomaré un atajo...quizás trepando los muros llegue en menos tiempo —meditó haciendo que su acompañante la mirara con extrañeza—. Gracias por la orden ¡Me conoces muy bien!...pero bueno ¿Qué lees? —preguntó con interés la pelirroja, mirando la revista que su novia sujetaba entre sus manos.

—Un artículo sobre leyendas, me llamó la atención esta...es muy bella —comentó con una dulce sonrisa mientras señalaba uno de los artículos y se lo enseñaba a la menor.

Anna posó sus orbes azules en el artículo, junto a la imagen de dos amantes se describía la leyenda de "El hilo rojo del destino".

—Es una antigua leyenda que dice que las almas gemelas están destinadas a estar juntas, y sus vidas se encuentran atadas por un hilo rojo que nace de sus meñiques —la castaña señaló su dedo.

Anna miró los meñiques de ambas y sonrió, uniendo sus manos con suavidad.

—¿Tú crees que el hilo nos unió? —preguntó sonriente, acariciándole la mano.

Las mejillas de Selene se tiñeron de un leve color rojo mientras bajaba la mirada, sonriendo avergonzada.

—Yo creo que sí, no puedo pensar en otra cosa ¿De qué otra manera puedo explicar nuestro primer encuentro? —dijo nostálgica.

—Perdiste un vuelo, te extraviaste, te persiguió un perro, te mojaste con la lluvia...todo para que acabaras entrando en este café —dijo la de las trenzas con la risa revoloteando en su voz.

—También perdí una beca en el extranjero por no presentarme a la entrevista, ya que mis papeles se me cayeron en una alcantarilla...no olvides eso —agregó con algo de amargura.

—Mujer, no me hagas sentir culpable no haber estado en Francia para que me conocieras —bromeó risueña.

—No podría culparte por eso...conocerte fue mejor que cualquier viaje al extranjero, Anna —susurró con cariño antes de inclinarse y besarla con suavidad.

—Y aunque te hubieses marchado...yo te hubiera esperado —aseguró en un murmullo.

—¿Sin conocerme? —alzó una ceja la mayor.

—Aquí dice que el hilo puede estirarse y enredarse, pero jamás romperse, aunque hubieras estado en París mi destino habría seguido unido al tuyo —aclaró con seguridad antes de ponerse de pie y abrazar a su novia con fuerza.

—Anna, estamos en público, calma tus muestras de afecto —rió la castaña mientras intentaba apartar a su infantil pareja.

—No ¡Quiero que el mundo entero sepa que te amo, Sely! Y que lo haré hasta el final de mis días —exclamó sonriente.

—Yo también te amo...lo hice desde el primer momento en que te vi con esa sonrisa de ángel y esa alegría infantil —respondió volviendo a besarla—. Conocerte convirtió uno de los peores días de mi vida en uno de los más mágicos —agregó con el amor reflejado en sus ojos.

—Dale las gracias al destino —canturreó la de las pecas con diversión.

¿Verdaderamente había sido un hilo el que las había unido? ¿O fue sólo la casualidad? Eso no parecía preocupar a ninguna de las dos, lo más importante era que compartían su vida con una mujer maravillosa y gentil...pero si me lo preguntan, tanta alegría no puede ser casualidad.

* * *

 **Pienso que hay ciertas cosas en esta vida que escapan a la casualidad, quizás no tengamos toda la vida definida de principio a fin, pero pueden haber ciertas cosas que deben pasarnos sí o sí...personas que debemos conocer y cosas que tenemos que decir...es una idea bonita.**

 **Muy bien, si les agradó el romance de estas dos chicas pueden dejar un review...yo sería feliz :3**


End file.
